User talk:WardenWade
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 23:06, 24 June 2012 Duplicate images A couple of images that you have recently uploaded are duplicate and smaller images that already exist on the wiki. I'm not sure if it's because you're taking them on the wiki, or off-wiki (e.g., Google images, on BSN), but I wanted to let you know that they'll be deleted and replaced with the ones that have already been uploaded here for maintenance. If you're unsure if the image is indeed on the wiki, I suggest to do a reverse image search with Google. 05:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for the heads up! Deleting them is perfectly fine, of course :) I didn't realize I could do a reverse search for images to make sure I didn't duplicate them...I had been searching online a lot and didn't realize there were so make duplicates. Thank you for the clean-up on that, and I apologize for the headache with this, D-day. WardenWade (talk) 20:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :No worries! A lot of images come from the wiki since Wikia has a good SEO and the whole site is generally ranked high in Google searches. It's okay if you've uploaded duplicates (this is rather normal actually); they'll just be promptly replaced for maintenance. :] 21:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) That's perfect! And thanks again, D-day! :) --WardenWade (talk) 21:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate page No problem. I thought it was bearskarn for a very long time too. 16:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Warden Armor Wade's warden armor looks great! :) Circle Mage (talk) 02:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) I'm so sorry for the late reply here!-- (talk) 03:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Additions to Wade's Genealogy I like that you've included bios of Wade's ancestor Raelyn and her partner Django. Very interesting! It's great that you've developed such a rich backstory for Wade. :) I hope to see more. Circle Mage (talk) 01:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! It's headcanon I've been tossing around for a while, actually, but now that their story is more or less written up I figured I'd add it here too :D I probably will add more, as a matter of fact, certainly to Wade's information. I've thought about it all more than is healthy but I'm proud of it...Django and Raelyn are wholecloth mine, I guess, which is a nice feeling :) Thank you for reading!! -- (talk) 03:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Dagger image. Unfortunately, I believe that images including the Warden are not allowed in most articles under this wiki's guidelines, due to everyone's Warden being unique, so I removed it from the Darkspawn Dagger article. Hope you don't mind. 4Ferelden (talk) 01:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :That's no problem! :) I thought the image might be useful but, though the Warden was turned away, I wasn't certain if it would be an issue. And in addition to it being a unique character it was a redundant image of the item, I realize now. Thank you for letting me know about the change, 4Ferelden, and for checking on this :)--WardenWade (talk) 12:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Great work with uploading images of the tabletop! I have also asked from LadyAeducan to do the same because Green Ronin has released a number of interesting pictures that one cannot find elsewhere (for example Berserkers). Perhaps you can combine your efforts with her! See you around! 05:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure why you had deleted the biggest portion of the Assassins page but I have restored it now to its previous state. 07:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, Vikky. I apologize...for some reason the Assassins information had appeared on my personal profile page when I checked last night. I don't know that I ever edited that page, and I have never had any issues with the embedded spec links I had in my character synopsis before that might explain it. I tried to remove the info from my personal page and copy it back into the Assassins page several times. I'm not certain why it didn't paste properly into the specialization page, and I checked the history to see if I could restore it personally after removing it from my own info. I'm sorry for the mix-up. And thank you, as well, for the earlier suggestion about tabletop images.--WardenWade (talk) 15:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::You had listed the Assassin page in your profile on which code means that it takes certain information from the Assassin (Origins) template. When it stopped linking there and Assassin started linking to Assassins, then the certain information could not be found so the whole Assassins page was listed in your userpage. Anyway asking for help is probably a better idea than trying to remove a large portion of a wiki page... ::If you want to restore your userpage with the Assassin information and all, simply type "Assassin (Origins)" instead of Assassin. 10:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for the advice, Vikky. I hadn't been sure and I'll try to do this from now on.--WardenWade (talk) 03:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Extra lines between paragraphs Hey nice work you did lately! I just want to ask you to not add more than one line between paragraphs as this is not a style which is followed in this wiki. Thanks! 12:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice, Vikky! I'll keep an eye out for that and try to minimize extra spaces. Much appreciated :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:33, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Image categorization Hey WardenWade, I think you're doing a great job with your recent uploads. However I am not sure where your images come from in order for me to properly categorize them. Perhaps you might want to do it instead? :-) The process is easy (in case you don't already know): #Click . #Any image uploaded from May 27 and afterwards, press edit. #Click . #In the window hit "Images". This is the root category of all images and the sub-categories list the exact name of the category for images about World of Thedas, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age pen and paper RPG, etc #When you know which category your file belongs to, add it to your edit and press publish! ;) Thanks in advance. 00:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice, and the suggestion, Vikky! I have added categories to the images I uploaded recently. I hadn't realized how to do this, and I appreciate it! :)--WardenWade (talk) 01:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::In most cases you chose the correct categories for the pictures. I went over your uploaded and made the necessary category-tweak. You might find it interesting to see what I changed in order to do the same next time ;-) Oh and I added licenses to your files, you might also want to check that licensing is quite important too. 21:43, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Great, and thanks, Vikky. Much appreciated! :)--WardenWade (talk) 23:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Leliana sings in Orzammar Hi, WardenWade! This is just a question I had about the image you have on your profile page titled, "Leliana Sings in Orzammar". I was wondering how you got that event to happen. Is it from a mod? (There is no rush to answer; I am just curious.) -Sophia (talk) 15:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Sophia! You are right, the image comes from a mod by Chereck called "Leliana sings" at http://dragonage.nexusmods.com/mods/1554. It should trigger in Tapster's Tavern if you speak to a mod-added NPC there. You can also, I believe, buy new song books for Leliana to sing in camp. I believe the NPC dialogue for the mod is currently in German only but it seemed to work just fine for me. Thank you for the interest...I think you'll enjoy it if you give it a try! :) --WardenWade (talk) 15:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That's a fantastic looking mod. Thank you very much! :) -Sophia (talk) 16:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :::You are welcome, Sophia! I think so as well! :) --WardenWade (talk) 17:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Shades of grey That's a new forum topic http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:No_more_binary_choices, but it can be also interpretated like a manifesto. (talk) 21:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Uploading modded pictures In your DAO installation you probably have mods which alter the surrounding environment and the appearance of characters. As these pictures do not come from the original DAO, you are not allowed to use them on the main wiki. Subsequently, I'll replace the images of Athras and Varathorn with other pictures. If there are more pictures here which are on mainspace and are modded as well, please remove them (eg. Shianni, Shartan, Adaia). As a final note, please use the Category:Dragon Age: Origins character images in order to properly categorize images of characters, the categories "Dalish elves" or "Dragon Age: Origins side quests" are used on articles, not files. Thanks in advance! :-) 12:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the information, Vikky! And thank you for letting me know about the categories, too. I don't use any appearance-altering mods aside from a "Tints and Tones" mod by jaylo here:http://dragonage.nexusmods.com/mods/69 and a tooth whitening mod by jog here: http://dragonage.nexusmods.com/mods/44, from the DA Nexus, and hadn't seen anything covering this in the Manual of Style. Aside from tattoo colors being more visible, the character images in all those pages should be pretty much unaltered from original. I can change them out if it's necessary. Thanks!--WardenWade (talk) 14:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I have also noticed, except the teeth and tattoos, that the elves also have darker skin. However I'm not sure if there are other issues which I simply missed. Regardless, please keep in mind that you should remove all your overrides (and unofficial dazips) while taking in-game screenshots as the fan-made mods may alter the environment, character images, etc. Based on that, I presume that the pictures of Shianni, Shartan and Adaia were also "altered". Could you please replace their images with the original ones? Oh and I have noticed that you sometimes leave two spaces when you start a new sentence after a fullstop. As this is not a style followed in this wiki (as well as in wikipedia, etc) please be careful when you work in wiki articles. 14:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, Vikky. I'll keep in mind to disable applicable mods when I plan to use screenshots of NPCs for the wiki. Likewise, I'll keep in mind the spacing issue as well...it's how I was taught to type and it's a habit I'll try and watch out for :) I'll replace Varathorn and Athras as soon as possible. However, I think it may be arguable to retain the images of Shianni, Shartan and Adaia. :::Shianni's teeth are not visible and she has no tattoos that would be impacted; likewise, any darker coloring is probably because the screenshot was taken in the Gauntlet. Zevran's profile picture appears to have been taken in that same light and looks good. Adaia has no tattoos and likewise is dark skinned naturally, and in a dim environment as well. The Tints and Tones mod is mainly for creating new PC characters, I understand, and I don't believe it altered her appearance. Regarding Shartan, his coloration is that of a spirit or ghost, and should not be affected by any mods I have in use. Furthermore, the higher resolution in the newer Shartan image improves the page. As these three images have been in use for a while now in their respective pages and seem to be mainly accepted, I think it is arguable to keep them. :::Thank you again for the information and advice, Vikky. I appreciate it :)--WardenWade (talk) 16:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I have already fixed Varathorn and Athras. I'll fix Shianni too as she's too dark-skinned. And, there is no problem :) 18:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::That sounds fine...and thank you, Vikky! :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey WardenWade! There is a template which is incomplete and I'll need your expertize on this in order to be certain it's full. Would you like to find me in IRC? :-) Thanks in advance! 08:35, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hello Vikky! I appreciate your thinking of me...however, I am unfortunately not available to chat. The elven template as it is looks good, however. Thank you for thinking of me! Take care :) --WardenWade (talk) 21:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Arl Urien There are a few issues with the article. I've left a detailed explanation on the Talk Page.-HD3 (talk) 05:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Image categorization v2 Hey WardenWade, I think I did a pretty bad job in explaining you which categories are used for Files and which are for mainspace wiki pages only. I think the best solution in order to explain it is in a chat room, but I don't mind if you choose another way. Cheers! 14:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky! I think you explained it just fine but I wasn't paying close enough attention to how other images are categorized. I'm not on IRC, but if there is a brief summary you would be willing to give me here on the talk page I'll try to categorize more correctly going forward. :For example, I uploaded the image on the right recently, and I probably need to edit the categories. Would you be able to explain how you would categorize an image like this? It is in "Dragon Age: Origins Screenshots" right now but maybe there is something missing? Thanks for your advice on this, and I hope you don't mind the format.--WardenWade (talk) 23:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::When you upload a picture which depicts an object, then you add the category: Dragon Age: Origins object images - similarly for Dragon Age II the category's name is Dragon Age II object images ::For general screenshots like Vaughan watching his father's portait, then Dragon Age: Origins screenshots is the right one. ::Weapons have the Dragon Age: Origins weapon images ::Armors/clothing have the Dragon Age: Origins armor images ::Characters have the Dragon Age: Origins character images ::Locations have the Dragon Age: Origins location images ::Categories such as "Dwarves" or "Characters" are designated for mainspace pages only, not for Files, so when you add a category to a File, please select only one of the above categories that I mentioned. In a chat room, I could go in deeper details as this can become more direct and quick, but for now if you follow these general guideliness you'll do just fine! Oh and please send my regards to Jen! 13:39, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I think I understand, Vikky. Thank you for the explanation, this makes a lot of sense. I've been trying to make sure I at least use the "Origins screenshots" designation, but I hadn't realized the basic designations like "dwarves," etc., are for pages rather than images, and that one category, depending on the image content, is preferable. That actually makes categorization a lot easier. Thank you so much for the explanation...and I have given Jen your regards :)--WardenWade (talk) 23:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Old image uploads Hey there! A month or so back, you had uploaded some images of plagues, signs etc. (eg. File:House Aeducan.jpg). I am wondering how you concluded that this plague is showing House Aeducan and not smth else. Thanks! 16:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Vikky. I played a non-dwarven noble Warden and I believe that I received the Codex entry: House Aeducan, Shield of Orzammar when I clicked on it. It was posted over the door of the Royal Palace in the Diamond Quarter. I may very well be mistaken, but it seemed significant. Thank you for checking on this.--WardenWade (talk) 19:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::It is significant, however it is also important to be certain that the plague is really about House Aeducan. However in this case, as well as in some other uploads of yours, we are not. Subsequently I had to remove them from the respective pages. 22:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::That makes sense. Thanks, Vikky!--WardenWade (talk) 20:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I never feel good undoing your work, WardenWade :( Sorry. 20:51, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::No problem at all! It makes good sense to me :) The plaque may be simply be generic art that was used and not specific to House Aeducan. As you mentioned, unless there were a way to verify if it was for House Aeducan it's ambiguous and it's better taken out. Thanks again for checking on this, and thank you for restoring my profile page contents recently too.--WardenWade (talk) 23:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Stroud if yoou see Stroud in Heroes of dragon age please make a screenshot. :It looks like you found Stroud! Great! Like Lady Aeducan, I was working off of online articles and videos., and had not found an image. Great work :)--WardenWade (talk) 17:45, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Image limit breached! Hey WardenWade I hope you're doing great! I really like your work in Heroes of Dragon Age, however the gallery section of that page has reached its limit per DA:Image guidelines#Galleries. Subsequently I had to remove some of the uploaded images. If you get your hands on more valuable images (that is, encyclopedic valuable) in the future and you want to upload them as well, please make sure to remove a less important image at the same time. Thanks! 11:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, Vikky. I didn't realize there was an image limit per page, and I appreciate the heads up :) I'll keep this in mind for HoDA and other pages from now on. Thanks for the help and sorry for the bother!--WardenWade (talk) 17:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Warden!I was reading your page about the Forgotten Ones and I have to say I found a small error. On your first paragraph you say "As the Creators were in the heavens...refer to as the Great Betrayal" which implies that the Creators were not locked away and stayed in the heavens while the Forgotten Ones were banished. However, later on you mention that both parties were betrayed by The Trickster. As you see that confused me a bit so please respond!? Emilia Da'len (talk) 20:59, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Emilia! You're right that the sentence in the first paragraph is confusing as written...when I created the page I wasn't sure if the way I phrased that first sentence was jumbled, and I see that it is. I meant to say that the Creators were shut away in the Heavens by Fen'Harel during the Betrayal the same way as the Forgotten Ones were shut away in the abyss by him. I meant for it to communicate the same sense as the later mention of both sets of gods being betrayed, and will change the sentence structure around to better show this. Thank you for your mention of this, and I apologize for the confusion! I hope changing the phrasing will help :) --WardenWade (talk) 23:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Alindra Hey there! I hope you're doing great! By the way, we're close in reaching a consensus in Talk:Alindra. If you agree with the proposition, would you like to make a transfer of a synopsis of your article to the aforementioned page? Cheers! 17:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, Vikky :) I'll make the change as soon as possible.--WardenWade (talk) 21:21, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Replacing images Hey WW! I hope you are doing great as we come closer to Christmas and New Year's Eve! I just wanted to let you know that in the images pages, you can click on the "File History" tab and there select "Upload a new version of this file" instead of uploading a (separate) new file entry which would then require an admin to delete the previous upload. Cheers and please give my regards to Jen! 11:39, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, Vikky! I didn't know I could replace the image that easily...on the Inquisition image I uploaded last night I hadn't noticed the white border on it until it was already uploaded and wasn't certain what I could do. Thank you for the help, and I will gladly give Jen your regards :) Hope you have a wonderful holiday season!--WardenWade (talk) 17:44, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Elven template Merry Christmas WW! I have noticed that Template:Elves is rather incomplete considering that you created several new pages in the past such as Hahren, etc. I believe there is room for expansion in a similar fashion as I did with Template:Dwarves. Please let me know of your thoughts. Cheers! 14:38, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, Vikky! That is a good idea about the template! Thank you for the suggestion about it...as you mentioned, it does need some updating. I have added some additional links to the template and will look for other relevant pages to add to it as well. Thank you again very much, and happy holidays to you :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:43, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice work! By the way I am removing Arlathan from the template as it is a redirect to Elvhenan, and thus it's reduntant to list both. As for Elf-blooded, as this is not the case only for city elves (when mating with humans to produce human children), but a characteristic to the entire elf race, I'm moving it back to lore section. 09:22, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi, Vikky! That sounds fine, and thanks :) Thanks too for tweaking the Vir Tanadhal page's title...I had seen the name written both ways on forums and didn't have a save where I could check on the subtitles when Merrill mentions it in DAII. I hope you are having a nice holiday season and doing well! :)----WardenWade (talk) 00:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Aveline Hey WW! I wanted to discuss the latest addition on the elven template. Aveline is a human who received training from the dalish. This does not seem particularly notable lore-wise to be added, I believe. I find Template:Dwarves to be particularly good, a template that both me and your sister worked a lot on. Perhaps that might give you some ideas of what kind of things can be added to the elven template and what not (eg. we didn't include individual characters). Cheers! 02:17, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, that's fine. It had occurred to me the other day and I thought it might be useful for Dalish lore in addition to human/Orlesian lore. That makes good sense about it and is fine by me :) Thanks for the link to the dwarven template as well, I'll take a look at it for reference for future additions. Thanks, Vikky!--WardenWade (talk) 01:57, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Loading screen Hey WW! I got a question for you: Where do you generate the loading screen that mentions the 12 great thaigs? 05:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, I happened to get it traveling from the Frostback Mountain Pass directly to the party camp (I quoted it to confirm for the wiki page, as best I could, that the number of thaigs was correct). I had hoped to be able to take a screenshot of it but the load screens themselves don't appear to capture and I didn't have a chance to "snip" it. I haven't been able to determine for sure if there is a correlation between the lore loading screens and location on the map, but it may be a place to start if you are looking to find this screen..? Thanks...I hope that helps a bit! :)--WardenWade (talk) 05:38, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :There is a correlation. Thanks for the tip! 06:34, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::You are welcome, Vikky :) Thanks!--WardenWade (talk) 20:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC) User images Hey there! We only allow up to 10 personal images per user on the wiki (see DA:IMAGE). You can always host images either on your personal wiki, or on an external host and link it from here (there are some restrictions to what you can do when it's hosted externally though). You'll have to tag the images you no longer wants on the wiki with . Additionally, personal images, even if they showcase the game, are categorized under Category:User images rather than the other main categories. Thanks! 16:35, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for the info, D-day! :) I didn't realize there was an image limit on the user pages. I'll go through my images and try to tag a few for deletion. This may be a silly question, but do I add this code to the summary area of the image description in order to tag it? I will edit the categories as well. I appreciate the advice, thank you again for letting me know :)--WardenWade (talk) 02:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Templar army Hey WW! How are you doing? :) I was wondering if you could upload a picture of the templar army as it leaves the Circle Tower. That would make it similar to the other army images you uploaded. What do you think? Please don't forget to give my regards to Jennifer! 18:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I just uploaded it. Not perfect quality, but that's something.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 18:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you, FirstDrellSpectre, that's great! That had been my plan for the images as well, Vikky, and unfortunately I didn't have a personal screenshot of the templar army deploying and hadn't been able to find any similar images. Thank you both, and I will give Jen your regards Vikky! :) --WardenWade (talk) 21:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Schmooples Hey WW! How are you doing? I am wondering if you could upload a closer HoDAvcaption of Schmooples (without other interface). Cheers! 18:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vikky! I'll see what I can do :) I don't have HODA myself so I've been using what has been available online, and giving credit where appropriate. I'll look for a closer image, and if nothing else I can crop the interface out of the existing one and see what I can do there. Thanks for the suggestion, and hope you are well! :)--WardenWade (talk) 00:41, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::EDIT: I uploaded a new image, hopefully a little bit bigger. Does this look better to you for the page, Vikky? Thanks! :)--WardenWade (talk) 00:53, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Categories for files Hey WW! While categorizing files in the wiki, please only use categories which are used for images. Categories such as "Darkspawn" or "Dragon Age: Inquisition locations" are reserved only for mainspace pages. If you're not sure if a category is used for images, you can simply visit it and see if it already hosts any files. Thanks! 16:44, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, Vikky! I had forgotten those categories were specific to articles. Thank you for the reminder, and I hope you are well! :)--WardenWade (talk) 11:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. I am very well, though extremely tired, and I hope you are too! 16:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm doing well, thank you! :) Take care, Vikky; I hope you are able to get some rest soon.--WardenWade (talk) 01:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age: Last Flight Source Hey there WardenWade, I noticed you added info on Dragon Age: Last Flight based on a preview. I was just curious where you saw that preview. Was it on Amazon? Thanks! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:00, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, Jorge! Yes, I found a pretty comprehensive preview on Amazon a few weeks ago and added a few things from it until the book releases, just to get a bare bones summary worked up. I just checked again and the preview is reduced from what it originally was, unfortunately, but searching within the preview brought up useful portions from non-visible pages as well. It isn't much, but it did provide some useful information in the interim. I hope this helps...there may be other sites that have the full preview still up, but Amazon was the one I had the best luck with initially. Thanks for your interest! :) --WardenWade (talk) 00:13, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Possible typo Hey, WardenWade! I was wondering if you could confirm a reference for me since you obviously own a copy of Dragon Age: Last Flight ;) On Garahel's article, there is a reference that states it's from chapter 10f. Is there really a chapter 10f, or is the "f" not supposed to be there? -- 02:56, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, Kelcat! You're right, there is no chapter 10f-just a chapter 10-and I believe that is a typo. I have added a more specific page number cite that will hopefully point up the same information intended here. Thank you for checking on this! :)--WardenWade (talk) 02:05, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Perfect! Thanks so much for your help! -- 04:32, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :::You are very welcome, Kelcat! Thank you! :) --WardenWade (talk) 13:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Tense Shift Just a heads up, we reached a consensus a while ago that we would adopt the persistent present tense as our standard model for articles. I know Garahel is kind of a unique case being a historical character who also makes a sort of direct appearance in last flight so I won't revert that one but just thought I would mention it for future reference. - 04:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know! I hadn't realized, and will keep that in mind for tweaking future articles. I appreciate the heads up, HD3 :)--WardenWade (talk) 00:52, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Image Hey WardenWade. Could you please add the license and correct categories for this image? I am not sure where it comes from specifically so I wasn't sure what categories to add. Thanks! -- 20:55, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for the reminder, and I apologize for the bother! I hadn't had a chance to do so, and will try to locate the image again and tag it here. Thanks again! :)--WardenWade (talk) 03:13, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Wot Vol 2 template Hey, WardenWade! Since you've been adding info from the World of Thedas Vol 2 I thought I'd let you know that we now have a template for the references. . Thanks for all your help! -- 23:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, Kelcat! That's great...I'll try and go back through my WOT 2 edits ASAP to add this in :)--WardenWade (talk) 12:34, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Just wanted to let you know that you've been an immense help with adding all of the new World of Thedas Volume 2 info. Keep up the great work! -- 07:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, Kelcat! :) It's been my pleasure...and thank you for all your hard work with it as well, and for your advice and assistance on getting it sorted out :) --WardenWade (talk) 03:03, May 22, 2015 (UTC) The Sha-Brytol live beyond the deep roads. Valta say "we've pasted the deep roads" when you get attacked by them, sorry but I saw you changed my edit and I must want you to know why DLC Hey, WardenWade! As far as I've learned, the DLC Tresspasser hasn't been officially announced. Do you have a source other than the leaked video that says otherwise? -- 23:13, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Kelcat! It has been announced here: http://www.twitch.tv/pax?sf40600810=1 :I'll add the twitter announcement and Youtube link to the page. Thank you for checking on this! :--WardenWade (talk) 00:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks very much, just wanted to make sure we weren't sharing leaked info :D -- 01:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem, and thanks! I'm glad you checked on this :) --WardenWade (talk) 02:41, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Bestiary Please can you tell me where you find WOT 1 in good quality? I need all concept arts from bestiary. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Halla_concept.jpg Image uploads Hey WardenWade! Just wanted to remind you that all image uploads require a license. As a general rule of thumb, in order to find the proper category, just check older images of the same installment and check the image categories it uses. Another way is to check the categories you are assigning it to. Dwarves category for example has hundres of pages assigned to it but no images so most likely this isn't an image category. My tweaks. Thanks! 07:35, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you! My apologies, I'd tried to make sure I added the URL I used for it to credit it, and had forgotten to add the license info as well as double-checking the category. Thanks for the reminder and tweaks! :) --WardenWade (talk) 01:14, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Felassasn Image Hello Wade, I was just curious where the image of Felassan was from? I didn't know there was an official image source available for him. - 14:18, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, HD3, I believe it's from the Facebook of the artist Andres Ponce who is helping to illustrate the new editions of The Calling, The Stolen Throne, etc. Some posted Instagram images online. It may not be canon, specifically, but the artist seems to be officially working with Bioware from what I understand? I believe he also did some Last Flight art as well, so maybe more official images for those characters are coming as well? If it seems not appropriate to use as the image I'll be happy to remove it. The link to the original image is here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BUOA66_AhGL/?taken-by=andrestronik :Thanks! :) --WardenWade (talk) 01:29, July 15, 2018 (UTC) ::That sounds like pretty solid reasoning but I'm hesitant to use an image that is still in the design phase in case it changes later. Would you be ok if we keep the images on our server and just keep it in your sandbox until the book is out and we can confirm that is the final edit version they used? - 14:35, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :::That sound fine to me, and makes sense. Images may change or we may get new info on it. I'll remove the picture and we may be able to re-add it later. Thank you for taking a look at this, and for your patience with my reply :) :::Thanks!--WardenWade (talk) 01:01, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::No worries mate, keep up the good work - 10:02, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, and you as well! :) --WardenWade (talk) 01:17, July 24, 2018 (UTC)